Righteous Welshman
by MycroftsAngelEyes
Summary: Who knew a Welshman could be so righteous? Of course this Ianto we're talking about - man who'd sacrifice everything for love, definitely righteous... rated it T


**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Torchwood, but as I've said before, I wish I did...**

**Set:**** Well before Tosh and Owen died, after Ianto entered the field, so somewhere in season 2...**

**Author's Note:**** I wrote this pretty quickly and couldn't resist letting you guys from seeing it. I changed small bits of it and added the last part. Tell me what you think if you will...**

**Righteous Welshman**

Eternity is what he was, never-ending, always continuing no matter how hard they fought. They couldn't deny him forever – he was forever. The sooner they accepted the inevitable the sooner he would be able to move on, onto his next destination. They argued with him, fought tooth and nail – quite literally – to remain together. To be each other's light in the dark, they couldn't fend him off, that they knew deep down within their aching bones. Within their very souls.

One light was brighter than the others', far brighter. It was as though he contained something he shouldn't, as though he wasn't natural; a freak of nature.

He could feel them giving in, their strength and trust, love and understanding fleeing them – like rats on a sinking ship.

Their breathing was slowing, he didn't need to hear their pants and gasps for air to know when the time was right. It was their time to die...

Well it was until he came, until he appeared out of the shadows of the dark. He bore nothing especially noticeable upon his person, he had no weapon to fire away at him – not that it would ever do him any harm!

No, this stranger had nothing with which to fight back with, but then again he didn't need anything to fight him with. He couldn't harm this stranger.

The stranger was different to the others. He held something within him, something that scared him. Something he couldn't understand or comprehend. Like the others he had light within him, but it was so bright, far brighter than than the freak's. Yet it was quenched, as though someone had placed a shade over it, dimming and darkening the man.

He could see the man's face, only a human. A simple, naïve, human that had power over many-a-thing. Power not ever given to Gods. He knows why he fears the man now. That power, that which could destroy the most powerful and great of creatures was encased in a being who was totally at peace on some level.

A being that asked for nothing, needed nothing – except for love which he was given. That is why he fears the man, he is a righteous man who doesn't take, who doesn't want, who doesn't go mad with power. He is just a man who would sacrifice everything for those in danger.

He is no fool. He will not challenge him, he will leave them, they will leave one day but not today. He will not take them from the man, he likes his existence – cursed as it may be, he likes it nonetheless.

"I will leave you and them alone... you have my word" he whispers it through long-since-dead lips.

"Thank-you" is the man's simple reply as he sets himself down beside his comrades, his friends, his family. His voice soft, plain, welsh.

He leaves the man and his friends. He runs from that planet, putting the stars between them, just so he can feel safe. That man is something not to be messed with, he will those he can before they make his mistake and pay dearly for it.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

He sets himself down beside his friends, his family. He reaches out and grasps a small, feminine hand. Her light flares at the contact, grows strong again. She slips into a dreamless sleep, safe now.

He removes her hand from his and holds another's, a man's this time. He repeats the same process with him, he lets the light grow strong. Then he moves to another's. Females, like the first ones'. Her light grows as well.

Then he grips another's, the last ones hand larger than his own. He grips it tightly, afraid to let go. He let's his light grow the brightest again, taking what it needs from his own. The owner of the hand grasp so tightly within his own stirs. He looks at him, his oceanic blue eyes showing his love for him. His mouth becoming a smile. He speaks, his voice low, no more than a whisper.

"Ianto..."

"I'm here sir, sleep" Ianto replies, smiling at his Captain. His voice warm with affection but firm with authority. His eyes showing his own level of love.

FIN

**Nice title don't ya think?**

**Review button's just there... you know you want to... go on... give in.... =)**


End file.
